Claustrophobic
by Midallion
Summary: Kendall and James are stuck in an elevator during a storm at the Palm Woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, every one. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've written any thing. I've taken a much too long break. And for that, I'm am terribly sorry. I haven't been any where and I haven't been really busy so I don't have an excuse for my absence. I guess you can count this as an 'I'm back' card or what ever.  
**

**Anyway, I've had this idea in my head for about a year now, and I started writing it, but I never finished. So I just started over and this came out. But, I'm not sure if I should continue this, or leave it as a one-shot. Leave your opinions in a review.  
**

**Thank you, for putting up with me. And now, I give you: Claustrophobic.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Big Time Rush fandom. I only own the plot of this story.  
**

* * *

**Claustrophobic**

**-()-  
**

"Kendall!" James screeched after the said boy poured a bucket of the freezing pool water on him. He looked at the drenched magazine in his hand and groaned. "You ruined my magazine!" He huffed and glared at the dark and cloudy sky. It was for that reason that the two Big Time Rush members where the only one's occupying the pool; that and the odd wintry weather. But the duo didn't mind. They were, in fact, from Minnesota.

Kendall just smirked at the soaked, shivering boy beneath him as he set the bucket down beside the lounge chair James had taken. "Oh, James," Kendall said as he shook his head. "You saw it coming." He laughed when James slowly turned dripping head to glare evil daggers at him.

"Jerk." James said simply.

"Oh, don't call me that! You brought it upon yourself!"

"Jerk, jerk, jerkitty, jerk jerk!"

Kendall's mouth fell open in rage. He picked the bucket back up and filled it with water again. He almost fell in the pool when something cold and wet hit the back of his neck. Assuming that James had spit on him he turned around with disgust. "Oh, James… That's nasty!" He accused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just spi-" Kendall was cut off by surprise when he felt the same cold and wet feeling on his nose. He looked up at the dark, cloudy gray sky and the feeling hit his chin. He soon realized that what he thought was James, is raindrops. James let out a shriek when a drop caught him off guard. "Hey James," Kendall called, "I think it's about to rain..."

James stared at his friend then yelled: "Ya THINK?".

The rain started pouring faster, louder and harder to the point where James had to yell. "Why are we sitting here?"

Kendall looked down at his friend and smirked. "Race ya to the elevator, pretty boy." James accepted his challenge and both boys took off to the Palm Woods lobby.

They reached the lobby doors just as a flash of lightning shot across the sky with loud rolling thunder following and continued their race with James in the lead. Suddenly James slipped on the slick tile allowing Kendall to race into first. James quickly got up and speed-walked the rest of the way to the elevator that Kendall had already called.

"Phew, good race buddy." James puffed holding out his hand for Kendall to shake.

Kendall shook his hand as the doors opened. "Thanks, you too." He breathed and entered with James close behind.

Kendall pressed two on the floor panel and stepped back. As he waited for the doors to close, he got a good look at James. James gray t-shirt was now almost black due to the water Kendall dumped on him and hugged his toned body. If Kendall were a girl, he would have thought it straight up sexy and have fainted by now. His beige shorts were sagging from the weight of the water and had also darkened in color. His hair was plastered to his face and fell down to his nose dripping on the floor. Kendall noticed that James' jaw was shaking. His arms were wrapped around himself and he had pushed himself into a corner. In fact, his entire body was trembling.

"James?"

The said teen looked up from the floor to Kendall. "Hmm." He grunted as the elevator jerked into motion

"Are you cold? You're shaking like crazy!"

James shook his head sending water flying everywhere. "No, I'm just ready to change into something dry."

A loud crash of thunder startled both boys and the elevator screeched to a halt. Neither one of them moved but their eyes still wandered. The light that lit up the small space started to flicker before it to stopped, leaving the room in darkness. The elevator creaked and shuddered at any small movement they made.

James tried to find light in the dark place but ended with no success. "What just happened?" He asked raising his arms to feel where Kendall was. There was a long pause. "Kendall?" He asked again.

"I think the power went out." He finally replied. "Probably from the storm."

James dropped his arms to his side. "What does that mean?"

"It means..." Kendal thought of a way to say it without making it sound so bad. "We're suck." He finished.

"What?" James panicked. "We can't be stuck! We _can't_ be!" He wrapped his arms tightly around him again. "Please tell me this is one of your jokes."

"Nope." Kendall replied popping the 'p'.

James sank to the floor with wide eyes. His body shook with great force. His jaw trembled violently.

Kendall laughed. "I don't understand why you're freaking out about this. The power company will realize there's a power outage and fix whatever is wrong. After that, the elevator will move again and we can get you a dry shirt."

"I'm not freaking out. I'm just..." James lied and tried to make an excuse.

"Freaking out." Kendall finished for him and snickered. "Aww, does little Jamesy need his mommy?" He teased and laughed.

"No!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Geez, calm down." He defended.

A loud boom of thunder shook the building, causing James to quietly yelp.

Kendall chuckled. "You scared?" He stared in the general direction of where he last saw James and waited for an answer. When none came, he sighed, leaned his head back against the wall, and slid to the floor. Hopefully, the power will come back on soon for he was worried about his taller friend. James was wet, the elevator was cold, and he just might get sick.

* * *

It had probably only been about two hours but it felt like two days and the storm was still going strong. Not a word was said between the two. Kendall had fallen asleep but James was still awake. He was still in the same corner. By now he had sat on the floor and pulled his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rocked back and forth and whispered to himself. To say he was scared was an understatement; he was straight up terrified.

He felt the elevator shift. It creaked and groaned as the sound waves from the thunder made the building tremble. He sucked in a shaky breath, closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind on something else besides the small tight space he was in. So far, he had surprised himself; he was doing better than he thought he would. He thought of his mother and wondered what she was doing right now. He thought of his sister, his dog, his other friends at his old high school. He wondered what they were doing, how their life was going. The thoughts of the people he loved comforted him and soon he forgot about the situation he was in.

That is, until the lights in the elevator came back on. When the cart jerked back into motion James shouted with joy, waking Kendall up in the process. But his cheers where cut short when the lights went out again and the elevator shuddered to a stop.

"Oh, come on!" Kendall shouted. "Again?"

James stayed silent. He looked around the cramped space, seeing nothing but darkness. He sunk back in the position he was originally in. He could tell he was going to break any second. A soft whimper escaped his lips.

"James, are you cold?"

He didn't answer.

"James?"

No reply.

"James! Answer me!" Kendall shouted.

Kendall got his answer. Before he knew it a bloodcurdling scream filled he small area. Kendall froze. _What's going on? Why is he screaming?_ Every once and a while the shout would be broken off by a sob and be resumed. He heard James get up frantically and run towards the elevator doors.

"Let me out!" He pounded the door with all his strength. "Please!" He shrieked.

James continued sobbing and screaming and hitting the door with all his might. "Please." He whispered. "Please, let me out." His banging stopped. His screaming ceased.

Kendall breathed out the breath he was holding. _It's over._ He thought.

"Please." James whispered again, his breathing heavy. But he could feel the scream rising in his throat again. His ranting of 'Please' got louder and louder. Soon he was screaming the word at the steel doors before him, willing them to obey. He started sobbing and it broke Kendall's heart.

Kendall decided he should comfort his friend. He stood and cautiously walked over to the still screaming James.

"James? Are you okay?" He asked as he walked in the direction of his friend with arms raised in front of him.

He could hear the sound cloth ripping as James screamed again. Kendall continued walking forward until his hands came in contact with James' now bare back. Upon feeling something touching him, James screamed even louder and tried to run to a different part of the elevator. But Kendall quickly wrapped his arms around the taller boy's torso and dragged James down to a sitting position with him.

James started thrashing around as soon as his rump touched the ground. "No!" He screamed. "I have to get out of here! Let me go!"

Kendall kept his grip tight as he felt the heavy sobs wracking James' body. "James, please calm down. I want to help you." He said over the screams. But James didn't calm down. His shrieks and struggles got stronger. "James!" Kendall tried again. "It's me; it's Kendall! Your friend! Please, let me help you!"

James' shouts quieted and his thrashing stopped. His sobbing was still heard and he yelped on occasion. Kendall relaxed his hold a bit as he felt James' muscles loosen and the taller boy's head collapsed in his lap.

"Kendall..." James whispered between sobs. " You... have to... 'elp me..." His voice quivered at the end and he breathed in to say more.

"... I'm scared..."

Kendall stared down at where James' face was supposed to be and placed his hands on either side of the said boy's face. "I'm going to help you. But you have to tell me what's wrong first."

"I can't."

Kendall was puzzled by this. "Why not?"

James sniffed and shook his head. "You'll laugh at me."

If James could see Kendall's face he would see his infamous 'are you kidding me?' look. "James, this is serious. People don't freak out like this in an elevator."

But all he got as a response was a whimper.

Kendall sighed, deciding to drop it for now, and placed the back of his hand on James' forehead. It was warm. Very warm. The elevator creaked, sounding like a haunting moan which caused James to tense up and whine.

"Calm down, James." Kendall warned, rubbing his bare shoulders. "Don't think about it. Close your eyes and think about a happy place." He offered.

James nodded and complied letting out a deep breath.

* * *

They spent another hour or so like that. Occasionally James would spark up another scream but it was nothing like before. Kendall had managed to get James to sleep for about ten minutes to help with his now evident fever. Currently they were talking softly trying to keep James' mind occupied.

"Hmm, you know, a chocolate milkshake would definitely be good right now." Kendall mused causing James to chuckle, head still in Kendall's lap.

"Especially with extra whipped cream." James' voice echoed. "Ooo, what about a nice big rib eye steak?"

"You are obsessed with meat. I'm surprised you haven't gone all out carnivore."

James laughed. "Technically, that isn't true. I don't like chicken, and chicken is meat."

"Whatever."

Kendall looked up as a swooshing sound came through the elevator as it powered back to life. "Finally!"

"What's going on?" James asked as he opened his eyes. "Hey, the elevator's working again!" He exclaimed as he shot from his laying position to sit up straight.

They both stood when the doors opened on the second floor. Kendall started out of his prison for the last three hours when he was stopped by James.

"Wait! About earlier." James fiddled with his hands and looked down.

Kendall turned to face his taller friend. "It's fine, you don't have to tell me."

"No, I kinda do. You deserve to know." James took in a big deep breath before continuing. "I've never told anybody about this cause I thought everyone would laugh at me. I've had it for about ten years now."

"You've had what for about ten years?" Kendall urged.

"I'm claustrophobic." He finally admitted.

* * *

**So there you have it. The ending kind of sucked. Should I continue this? or leave it as a one-shot? Leave your opinion in a review! **

**-Midallion  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, all of the reviews I got told me that they would like for me to continue this! :) Yay! I'm super excited for this now and I can't wait to do this for y'all! And, I know in a couple of days it will have been a month since uploading this, and I'm sorry. I'm still trying to adjust writing into my schedule again since school has started. But, I have a lot of computer classes this semester, so I think I'll be able to keep up! :) **

**Random Review Replies (R.R.R)  
**

**-emmyloser: I'm really glad you liked it!:) And Kendall taking care of James is definitely a possibility. I do have a question though... I PMed you about it but I never got a response. What do you mean exactly "go into his claustrophobia"? Like, his POV, or how he got it? Thanks for reading!  
**

**-Evix: Oh my gosh! I literally freaked out when I saw that you read this let alone reviewed it! I absolutely LOVE your story Iniquity! Especially the Jangst! It makes me feel all happy inside. Which is really wrong, considering I want to marry the guy. lol  
**

**-PizzaTop21: I don't know why, but your review just made me smile sooo much. I guess it was the way you worded it or something. It makes me extremely happy that you like it. :) Thank you for reading! :)  
**

**-Miss Effie T: Thank you so much for reading! And if I can't find time, I'll make time to write this! Haha  
**

**Disclaimer: If I have ever owned Big Time Rush, this and Evix's "Iniquity", would have already been an episode/movie. So if it isn't obvious, I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

**Claustrophobic  
**

**-(**CHAPTER TWO**)-  
**

Carlos watched Logan pace back and forth in front of him. He's been doing it for the past two hours. Frankly, Carlos wondered if Logan's lost his mind yet.

"Logan, can you please sit down?" Carlos pleaded." You're making me nervous."

Logan stopped his pacing for a brief second to stare at the Latino before continuing. "Carlos, I can't. Not until I know they're okay."

Carlos made a skeptical face. "And what makes you think they aren't?" He countered.

"You mean besides the fact that we haven't seen them for over three hours and it's practically flooding outside?" Logan's voice was loaded with sarcasm. "Or maybe the fact that they're by themselves out in this weather?"

Carlos opened his mouth to reply when a knock at the door startled them both. Instead of continuing his conversation with his friend he simply said, "I'll get it." and hopped off the bright orange couch and ran to the door.

"Who is it?" He called. Ms. Knight had taught them to ask who was at the door long ago so it was an old habit of Carlos'.

"Just open the door." Kendall's voice was muffled by the piece of wood separating the two halves of Big Time Rush.

Carlos was elated when he heard his best friends voice and unlocked the door and swung it open in a heart beat. As soon as the door was out of his way he pulled his two band mates through and shut and locked the door again.  
"You're back!" He shouted and hugged them.

"Yes... We're back."

Because of Carlos' shouting, Logan came in to see what was going on. "What's going..." Logan stared at what he could see of Kendall and James. They looked to be okay, well Kendall that is...

After a second of letting the fact that Kendall and James were back, he began to bombard them with questions. "Where have you been? Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened? Why have-"

"Logan!" Kendall cut him off short. "We're fine. Okay? We are okay. Although, James has a fever."

Logan looked over to the said boy and mentally cringed. James' normally tan skin was a ghostly white. His hair was frizzy and stuck out every which way from the way it had partially dried. His arms were wrapped tightly around his bare, shaking chest and his torn shirt was in his hand.

Carlos started laughing. "James! You look horrible!" He joked.

"Carlos!" Kendall and Logan scolded.

Carlos shrugged. "What? He does."

Logan stared at Carlos momentarily before redirecting his attention back to James and Kendall. "What happened?" He asked one of them.

James looked over to Kendall, not wanting to talk. "Well, you see, right before it started raining, we were down at the pool and I poured a bucked of water on him. Then it started raining and we ran inside to the elevator. But once we got on the elevator, the power went out; which is why you haven't seen us for the past three hours. And since the elevator was cold, he got a fever."

Logan nodded at the information. "Okay, if he's got a fever, why is his shirt off?"

"Well... Actually, it's kind of ripped." Kendall said as James held out the two halves of his shirt.

Logan stared at them with a 'what the heck?' kind of look. "And why is it ripped?"

Kendall looked at James' shivering form. "I'll let him decide what to say about that."

All three of the shorter Big Time Rush members looked at James, two expectantly, one understandingly. James met each of their glances, then looked at Kendall.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kendall comforted him and James nodded.

Carlos whined. "Why don't you want to tell us?"

"Carlos." Kendall warned. "He doesn't want to say anything, don't pressure him."

Carlos huffed but complied anyway.

"Come on bud, lets get you to bed. We'll take you to the doctor tomorrow." Logan took James in his arms and guided him to his and Kendall's shared room.

* * *

It tore Kendall apart to see James like this. What they thought would be a simple head cold, turned out to be a severe case of the flu. Actually, James already had a small case but the coolness of the elevator on his wet skin made it worse. Ever since then, he's been throwing up almost every hour and his temperature has been running a steady 102.7.

Eventually the puking slowed down enough to let the poor boy sleep for about an hour and a half at a time or two, but most of the time he was awake talking to Kendall; which he enjoyed a lot. Kendall would talk to James until the early hours of the morning. They would talk about what they would do when James got better. Ever since James told Kendall about his claustrophobia, Kendall had been given a new found respect for James. James told him every thing that made him uneasy and what made him terrified. Kendall thought it was interesting. He had never had a friend with claustrophobia.

It was around two-o-clock in the morning when James had to throw up again and Kendall helped him by warming up the washcloth to wash his face with. After he was done and he washed his face, Kendall took him into the kitchen and took out some crackers and soda and put in front of James on the counter.

"Here, eat some of this." He offered.

James shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Besides, every time I do eat, I just throw it up."

Kendall sighed. "James you've got two options. One, you can eat these crackers. Or two, I can shove them down your throat."

James Laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" He challenged.

Kendall opened the pack of crackers and took one in his hand and half ran around the counter towards James. "Come 'ere Jamesey." He taunted.

James yelped and jumped off the bar stool he was sitting on and ran into the living room behind the couch. When Kendall caught up, they ran circles around it until Kendall jumped over it and tackled James into the wall behind him. They wiggled around on the floor with Kendall trying to pry James' mouth open with a cracker until James fell over and knocked a small table causing the glass vase to fall and crash on his head.

"Gah!" James cried and laid there holding his head and Kendall froze.

"James? Are you okay?" He moved his body to where it was at James' head and shook his shoulder.

"Mhm." James murmured and sat up groaning. "Dang, that hurt!"

Kendall looked over the brunettes head. "You're not bleeding, are you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Kendall backed up a little bit. "Alright, only if you're sure..."

"I am. I'm fine. I'll just get Logan to look at my head when everyone wakes up." James assured Kendall.

He nodded. "Okay. Lets get you back to bed. You can eat in the morning." He helped James up and walked with him back to their room.

Once they were in bed Kendall looked over to James. "Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get your claustrophobia?"

There was a long pause. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Kendall sat up. "Why not?"

"W- it's complicated." James said.

"How so?"

"As I said Kendall, I'd rather not talk about it. Good night." With that, James turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

**So yeah... Not the best, still think it was kind of forced but hey, I tried my best! :) **


End file.
